


Patience, my dear

by longmayshereign



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Tease, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmayshereign/pseuds/longmayshereign
Summary: Mind!Lanyon decides to give Hyde a lesson in patience and self-control, things that annoying bastard has lacked in for quite some time now. Someone needs to reign him in, and doing so will be...enjoyable.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Robert Lanyon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

"Let me go, you bastard!" Hyde yelled for the who-knows-how-many-time and and tried to free himself from the heavy chains tied around his wrists and ankles. 

"You can't keep me locked up here forever, and once I get free I'll-"   
"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Mind!Lanyon said matter of factly, and elegantly turned around, his sword still in his hands. The tone of his voice wasn't any less sardonic than the smile on his face.

"You really think someone will come and save you? Who would that be? Surely not Jekyll, whom you spent tormenting and haunting every free second of your life. How I see it, you are mine to do with as I please, for however long I see fit. Besides-" He stepped closer towards Hyde, his eyes glimmering like the ones of a predator, filled with joy at the opportunity to kill its prey and eat it whole, "I think this little lesson I'm about to teach you will be quite beneficial for both of us."

Lanyon lifted the sword and placed the tip a little below Hyde's throat. Hyde's eyes grew wide with fear and he tried to move away, unfortunately to no avail. "Get that away from me you jerk." He demanded, his jaw clenched tight.  
"Sorry my dear, but I'm afraid that's not possible." Lanyon purred clearly enjoying the fear and panic he causes his victim.

Hyde felt how the cold metal broke through his clothing and how it slid downwards, ripping his clothes in half and exposing his chest and stomach. 

But...there was no pain. The sword doesn't break his skin and doesn't even draw blood. All that happened is that his skin is exposed and his clothes are ruined. Not the kind of punishment Hyde had expected from his captor. Confused, he looked up. 

"All right Lanyon or whoever you might be, I don't know what kind of game you are playing here but you better stop it before I lose my patience." It's an empty thread and both of them know that. There's nothing Hyde can do except spit out one idle threat after the other. 

"Ah yes, your patience. You mean the thing that doesn't exist, right? How peculiar that you chose to talk about this topic." Lanyon leant on top of his sword, one hand propped under his chin and watching Hyde with a condescending amusement. 

"If you must know, that is the exact reason I'm holding you here. Your lack of patience is unacceptable and reason for your useless attempts at manipulating Jekyll. A child has more impulse control than you. You really need to work on it. But not to worry!" Lanyon straightened up and took another step closer towards Hyde, only a few centimetres are seperating them now.

"That's why I'm here. To...well, let's call it help you." 

"What in God's name are you blabbering abo-" Hyde stoped mid sentence as he suddenly felt Lanyon's hand on his crotch, gently cupping his genitals in one hand and sliding over his exposed chest with the other. 

"Now, I could be wrong with this since I don't keep as close an eye on you as Jekyll does, but aren't I right with the assumption that it's been quite some time since your last...How would you phrase it? 'Good shag'? Let's go with that. Kind of ironic that you've been too distracted with bar fights and drinking and Blackfog that you, sex crazed as you are, didn't sleep with someone or jerked off in three months. That's a new record, I think. Didn't you built up a strong yearning for a certain type of release? Wouldn't it feel nice to come after such a long time?"

Hyde grit his teeth and managed to suppress a moan. Fuck, he didn't like to admit it, but Lanyon was right. It had been too damn long since his last orgasm, and his lust was just waking up with Lanyon's sweet talking. Hyde felt his dick twitching and hardening under Lanyon's capable hands, demanding to be stimulated again. 

"Oh, would you look at that! I was right" Layon grinned as he watched the bulge in Hyde's pants grow. "I think someone wants to say hi to me." He slid Hyde's pants past his hips in one swift motion, exposing Hyde's half erect cock. Without another second of hesitation, Lanyon wraped one hand around it and began to gently stroke him. Hyde couldn't hold back his moan anymore. It felt too good, and it had been too long since someone had touched him in that way. And...it was Lanyon. No matter how much Hyde disliked this fact, he still had romantic, and obviously sexual, feelings for him. 

While jerking him off Lanyon leaned over Hyde's shoulder and whispered seductively into his ear, "I'm just as much aware of what Jekyll, and by extension, you, like in bed as you. For example, I know all of your sweet spots." Lanyon pulled back and spit on his hand, only to put it back on Hyde's dick and spreading the drool around his tip. 

Hyde bite his lip and gave a satisfied grunting. He loved the feeling of the warm, thick liquid enveloping his cock, but more than that, he loved the humiliation derived from this action. And being bondaged, restraint, put on display and rendered completely helpless only served to intensify that feeling. Hyde decided that he would let Lanyon do whatever it was he had planned...for now. 

"Enjoying ourselves?" Lanyon asked smugly, who noticed Hyde slowly succumbing to his lust and desires. "Shut up Robert." Hyde grunted disdainfully. Just because he liked what that bastard was doing didn't mean he had to let him know how much he enjoyed it. Lanyon began to quicken his strokes with Hyde's now fully hard dick. With his other free hand he pulled on Hyde's hair and yanked his head to the side. "Look at me." He demanded in a cool, authoritative voice that wouldn't allow a no for an answer. Hyde obeyed and met the gaze of the man he (usually) hated so much. An evil smile curled around Lanyon's lips as he took Hyde's state in. His hair was disheaveled, his clothes were torn, his pupils were huge and he was panting heavily. 

"You know what? For your standards, you're being a really good sport. You deserve a reward." Lanyon got down on his knees and began to lick the underside of Hyde's erection. He pressed his tongue against the tip of it and began to slowly drag it across the shaft. Hyde moaned again and strained against the metal chains. He needed more friction, more speed. He tried to move his hips, but Lanyon gave him a sharp "tsk tsk, so impatient" and sent more metal chains around Hyde's legs. They immediately clicked into place, rendering Hyde unable to even buck an inch forward. 

Hyde gnashed his teeth in frustration. He needed relief, now! He was completely at the mercy of his captor. He would get just as much please as Lanyon would allow him to have, and he hated it. And yet, there was a part of him that enjoyed that absolute dependency, that utter loss of control.   
Lanyon began to circle the head of Hyde's rock hard cock with his tongue. After teasing Hyde with a few more slow motions of his tongue, Lanyon finally took him inside his mouth fully. He was still using his hand for extra stimulation while sucking Hyde off, but it wasn't enough for Edward. "Ah....ah...f-faster" Hyde moaned, who was desperate for more, but Lanyon only chuckled and continued at the same speed. He worked Hyde hard, and by the time he finally started to move at a quicker pace, Hyde was a hot, begging mess. Lanyon deepthroated him once, twice, and Hyde could feel an orgasm creeping closer.

Oh, how he missed that sweet sensation that went through his entire body like a lightning, that incredible pleasure and relief that left him satisfied and happy. Hyde was almost coming, he could feel it in his stomach. It felt like an explosion building. He was one stroke away from a mind-numing orgasm when Lanyon suddenly stopped and let go of his cock entirely. "N-no...ahhhh...d-don't stop..." Hyde moaned and tried to move his hips again, trying to find some friction against his dick, but he found nothing. The height of his lust subsided painfully slowly, his desire to come higher than ever, and yet it was left unfulfilled and neglegted. His cock twitched in protest, being denied the sweet relief it had been promised. Oh, if only his hands were free! If only he could finish this himself. 

Hyde felt frustration and desperation building up inside of him. "Oh, you didn't think I'd let you have it this easily, did you?" Lanyon mocked him as he rose to his feet again. He pet Hyde's head like he was a dog, all the while smiling in a way that served to annoy Hyde further. Anger bubbled up inside of him. Hyde clenched his hands to fists and panted, "Argh..you..goddamn-" he started. But Lanyon hushed him.  
"Easy there, my dear. I'm not done with you yet." With those words, Lanyon's hand began to wander down Hyde's chest, over his stomach and stopped short over his hard on.   
"What's the matter? You sound so angry and strained." Lanyon said with a tone that was dripping with fake sympathy. "Oh, I know just what you need to feel better. A good, long, massage."  
Hyde gulped at hearing that.  
This was quickly turning into torture. 

Lanyon began to stroke his dick again and removed the cum that was leaking out of him. Hyde wanted to scream. He moved even slower than before! Because he knew damn well that if he didn't, Hyde would come in the blink of an eye. It was almost painful, really. Lanyon knew how to edge a man. Hyde was always one stroke away from coming full force, but Lanyon knew when to stop and let the lust die down every time, without fail. Hyde's frustration and anger at being teased and denied an orgasm grew into unthinkable dimensions. Hyde desperately tried to figure out what his give away was. Did he tense his muscles too visibly when he was close? Did he breathe to fast? Did he shut his eyes or bit his lip? Hyde tried to alter his behavior, he tried to trick Lanyon into thinking he wasn't about to cum yet, but no matter what he tried, he failed every time. Lanyon could see right through him, and he taunted him about that, too. 

"Oh, nice try my dear, but you can't fool me. Your body is being way to honest with me and I'm afraid you lack the self-control to get it to stop it from betraying you. And honestly, I'm having way too much of a good time teasing and disappointing your dick as that I would just let you come. I mean, where would the fun be in that?" He gave a cold laugh and continued to rub Hyde's cock.

Lanyon knew many ways to bring pleasure to a man by tending to his best piece. He knew where to stroke and pull, to press and rub, to caress and touch, to cup and tickle. It was a damn good dick massage, and that was what made this situation so unbearable for Hyde. He had never felt pleasure like this before, he was cetrain of that. The orgasms building up and dying down felt like they'd be mind-numbingly good if allowed to bloom. The kind of deep pleasure that resides throughout the whole day. What a shame then, that they were always cut off right before their height. 

Hyde was sure he'd go insane if he didn't cum soon. He pulled on his chains after a particular mean teasing and tried to wiggle himself out, but it wasn't much to anyone's surprise that it didn't work. "Nghh..." Hyde grunted while clenching every muscle in his body. 

"Are we getting frustrated? Hm, maybe I should suck you off again. See if that helps you calm down." 

"No!" Hyde cried out in horror, tears from the disappointment of denial prickling in his eyes. " No, please no, I can't take this anymore, please, just let me come, I'm begging you." He didn't care how pathetic he sounded or how vulnerable he made himself to Lanyon, he just needed this torture to stop. A normal human would be utterly desperate to just get release by now, but it was even worse for Hyde, a being filled with years of sexual frustration and supressed desires with the purpose of relieving that need. He wasn't used to this kind of denial. 

Lanyon gave Hyde and his erratically cum leaking, trembling dick a pitiful look. Hyde was blushing in a deep red and he was sweating. He was breathing heavily like he had just run a marathon, his body limp from exhaustion (well, almost all of his body.) His eyes were unfocused and foggy. Hyde was done for today, that much was clear. 

"Alright. I'll leave you be for today. But don't think that this was it. I'll be back soon." Lanyon carefully pulled Hyde's pants back up over his quivering erection.   
"W-wait, you can't just leave me here like this!" Hyde protested weakly. Horror flooded Hyde's brain at the realization that he'd have to go through this same ordeal again and again, however often Lanyon wanted him to suffer. His erection was straining against his trousers, begging for Lanyon to come back, for someone to finish this.  
"Get back here you...Jerk. You h-have to...You can't just..." Hyde tried to argue, his brain too tired to form a coherent sentence.

But Lanyon didn't listen to him anymore. He put his gloves back on and started to walk away, as elegant and majestic as he had entered. "Same time tomorrow, then. Let's hope, for your own sake, that you're a quick lerner. Of course, I wouldn't mind it if you weren't. This was quite fun for me." 

As Lanyon walked away, humming some melody to himself, darkness began to surround Hyde. "Rest well. You'll need it." Was the last thing Hyde heard before he fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1eHWv0xpsu8ttkSsMjl3NuzZelN-fF4LrzJGwdXGeNsw/edit?usp=drivesdk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in my Google docs, I put a link but an don't know if you guys can reach it. Please let me know if it doesn't work and I'll figure something else out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be really appreciated. They tell me if someone would like to see more of this fanfic and motivate me to produce more content.


End file.
